hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Hector
Hector is an abomination. He is based upon the character from Fire Emblem. They use teamwork and flanking to their advantage. He has 20 levels in Outsider, Rogue, and Cleric, 10 in Void Incarnate, and 40 in Warblade. I took liberties, as he would not be able to obtain Dungeoncrasher without fighter levels, so it cost him a few feats. His main offense is to bull rush the opponent into a wall. Hector was created by Johnathon as a part of his "new human" plan. That is, they are human-like, but superior in many ways. The room where he is battled, second in Teamut's Tower is a floating space station with only one way out, past him. However, the room is fairly narrow, allowing him the use of bull rushing to obtain a good amount of damage. =Hector= Size/Type: Medium Outsider good Hit Dice: 40d8+30d6+40d12+2640 (3640) Initiative: +18 Speed: 40 ft. Armor Class: 73 (+32 Natural, +10 dex, +21 AC), Touch 20, Flat-footed 63 Base Attack/Grapple: +110*/+144 Attack: Armads +181 (2d12+115+12, 19-20x3; x3 power attack+20, +4, +4d6 vs. dragons; plus 10d6 sneak attack, plus +25d6 - +29d6 iaijitsu) Full Attack: Armads +181/+176/+171/+166 (2d12+115+12, 19-20x3; x3 power attack+20, +4, +4d6 vs. dragons; plus 10d6 sneak attack, plus +25d6 - +29d6 iaijitsu) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Sneak Attack +10d6, Spells (cleric 20), Martial level 75, Crippling Strike, Opportunist, Special Qualities: Abomination Traits, fast healing 25, regeneration 25, SR 55, DR 15/epic 3/-, Improved Evasion, Slippery Mind, Improved Uncanny Dodge (20), Improved Mettle of Fortitude, Improved Mettle of Will, Empty Form, Blank Aura, Void Presence, Blank Mind, Null Strike, Indomitable Soul, Defensive Roll, Shock Absorption, Saves: Fort +76, Ref +76, Will +64 Abilities: Str 90, Dex 30, Con 58, Int 34, Wis 30, Cha 18 Skills: Balance +102, Bluff +117, Concentration +137, Escape Artist +123, Hide +123, Iaijitsu Focus +127, Intimidate +127, Knowledge (Religion, The Planes) +125, Listen +123, Martial Lore +125, Move Silently +123, Search +125, Sense Motive +123, Spellcraft +123, Spot +123, Tumble +123, Feats: Dexterous Will®, Power Attack, Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Critical (GA), Extend Spell, Persistent Spell, Divine Metamagic (Persistent Spell), Sneak Attack of Opportunity, Lingering Damage, Combat Expertise, Quick Draw, Tenacious Magic (Divine Power, Mountain Stance)**, Quicken Spell, Automatic Quicken (9)***, Multispell, Epic Skill Focus (Iaijitsu Focus), Spectral Strike, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Trip, Knock-down, Shock Trooper, Epic Weapon Focus (GA), Weapon Specialization (GA), Greater Weapon Specialization (GA), Greater Weapon Focus (GA), Melee Weapon Mastery (Slashing), Stand Still, Dungeoncrasher II**, Improved Combat Reflexes, Weapon Supremacy (GA), Leap Attack, Knockback, Lightning Reflexes Bonus: Weapon Focus (Greataxe) &, Iron Will®, Improved Initiative, Combat Reflexes, Stone Power (Trade Attack bonus for temp. HP), Overwhelming Critical (GA), Devastating Critical (GA DC 105), Superior Initiative, Spellcasting Harrier, Epic Weapon Specialization Alignment: Neutral Good Song: Fire Emblem Battle Clarity: (Int to reflex saves) +12 Reflex saves; Battle Ardor: (Int to critical conformation); Battle Skill: Int to vs. Special Attacks Battle Cunning: Int to damage rolls (flatfooted) +12 Stance Mastery: 2 stances at once. ''-Mountain Stance:'' +20 special attacks to avoid moving. Domains: Good/War Abomination Traits: Immune to polymorphing, petrification, and other form-altering attacks; not subject to Energy Drain, ability drain, ability damage, or death from massive damage; immune to mind-affecting effects; fire resistance 20; cold resistance 20; nondetection; true seeing at will; blindsight 500 ft.; telepathy out to 1,000 ft. Regeneration: Hector takes normal damage from evil and adamantine weapons and Earth-based Spells and weapons. Absorbs Shock damage at a ratio of 100% Evasion (Ex): If exposed to any effect that normally allows her to attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage, she takes no damage with a successful saving throw. The evasion ability can only be used if the shadowdancer is wearing light armor or no armor. Slippery Mind (Ex): This ability represents the rogue’s ability to wriggle free from magical effects that would otherwise control or compel her. If a rogue with slippery mind is affected by an enchantment spell or effect and fails her saving throw, she can attempt it again 1 round later at the same DC. She gets only this one extra chance to succeed on her saving throw. Blank Aura (Ex): The void incarnate (and any equipment he wears or carries) radiates no aura of any kind. Detect chaos, detect magic, and similar spells simply register him as a blank. The void incarnate cannot lower this aura. Improved Evasion (Ex): At 2nd level and higher, when subjected to an effect that allows a Reflex save for half damage, the void incarnate takes only half damage on a failed save (and no damage on a successful save, just as with evasion). Improved evasion can be used only if the void incarnate is wearing light armor or no armor. Void Presence (Ex): Opponents of a void incarnate unconsciously ignore the void incarnate's presence starting at 3rd level. They are always treated as flat-footed to the void incarnate (and thus may not apply their Dexterity modifier to AC). This lasts until the void incarnate attacks the opponent, but resumes again at the start of the void incarnate's next turn. You can also use Bluff to create a diversion to hide as a move-equivalent action, rather than as a standard action. This ability has an interesting side effect. Anyone attempting to use Gather Information or similar methods to learn about a void incarnate finds the task very difficult. Increase the DC of such tasks by 20 plus the target's void incarnate class level. Mettle of Fortitude (Ex): Beginning at 4th level, if exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Fortitude save for a partial or half effect (such as slay living), the void incarnate suffers no effect with a successful saving throw. Blank Mind (Ex): At 5th level, the void incarnate is protected by a mind blank effect at all times. The void incarnate cannot lower this aura, even to accept a harmless mind-affecting spell. Mettle of Will (Ex): If exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Will save for a partial or half effect (such as an inflict wounds spell), the 6th-level void incarnate suffers no effect with a successful saving throw. Null Strike (Ex): Once per day, a 7th-level void incarnate can declare any melee or ranged attack he makes to be a touch attack. He may use this ability one additional time per day for every 4 levels gained above 7th. (1 time) Improved Mettle of Fortitude (Ex): By 8th level, if subjected to an effect that allows a Fortitude save for a partial or half effect, the void incarnate takes only the partial or half effect on a failed save (and no effect on a successful save, just as with mettle of fortitude). Empty Form (Ex): A 9th-level void incarnate has a permanent freedom of movement effect (as the spell) on him at all times. The character also becomes immune to force effects. Such effects either deal no damage (such as magic missile), don't exist for the void incarnate (such as wall of force, which the void incarnate can simply walk through), or otherwise fail to affect the void incarnate (such as mage armor). Improved Mettle of Will (Ex): Beginning at 10th level, if subjected to an effect that allows a Will save for a partial or half effect, the void incarnate takes only the partial or half effect on a failed save (and no effect on a successful save, just as with mettle of will). Crippling Strike (Ex): A rogue with this ability can sneak attack opponents with such precision that her blows weaken and hamper them. An opponent damaged by one of her sneak attacks also takes 2 points of Strength damage. Ability points lost to damage return on their own at the rate of 1 point per day for each damaged ability. Dungeon Crasher (Ex): At 6th level, the bonuses when dealing with traps increase to +4, and the bonus on Strength checks to break objects increases to +10. The damage you deal when bull rushing an opponent into a wall increases to 8d6 points + three times your Strength bonus (120). KNOCKBACK GENERAL Benefit: If you score a hit while you are using the Power Attack feat, you can make a free bull rush attempt against the :foe you hit, applying the number by which you reduced your attack roll as a bonus on the opposed Strength check (as well as on the damage you deal). If you hit with a twohanded weapon, you can apply double that number on the opposed Strength check. Unlike standard bull rush attempts, knockback attempts don’t provoke attacks of opportunity, and you don’t move with the enemy you knock backward. Bull rush rules can be found on page 154 of the Player’s Handbook. Iajitsu Focus: 127+d20 (+25d6 - +29d6 damage vs. flatfooted). Possessions: *''Armads'' :Greataxe +25 (2d12+25 x3) :Deals x3 power attack, use x2 str modifier for damage (rather than 1.5), +4, +4d6 vs. dragons, +6 Str. *''Armor of the Warrior'' :Adamantine Splint Mail +15(+21 AC) :3/- (adamantite), Heavy Fortification (100% crit negation), +10 power attack damage (x2 if 2 handed). *Potion of Energy Dust: +2 Str *Bracers of Might: (+2 size categories for special attacks) Common Maneuvers/Stances: *''Ancient Mountain Hammer'' Dragon: +75d6 damage, penetrates damage reduction *''Earthstrike Quake'' Dragon: 20' ground (Reflex 58 negates; fall prone, Concentration vs spells (DC = 20+spell level) *''Mountain Tombstone Strike'' Dragon: +2d6 Con damage. *''Adamantite Bones'' Dragon: gain DR 20/adamantine if attack hits *''Colossus Strike'' Dragon: +37d6 damage; Fort DC 57 or knocked back 1d4 squares and prone. *''Irresistible Mountain Hammer'' Dragon: +75d6 damage; Fort 56 or foe cannot take a standard action. *''Steel Wind'' Heart: Attack 2 opponents you threaten. *''Lightning Throw'' Heart: 30' line. 1 attack roll (Reflex DC = attack roll, halves), Normal Damage +12d6 *''Lightning Recovery'' Heart counter: miss attack = reroll with +2 *''Iron Heart Focus'' Heart counter: Reroll save. Must take second. *''Giant's Stance'' Dragon stance +1 size category for weapons *''Roots of the Mountain'' Dragon Stance: +10 to resist special attacks, DR 2/-; -10 opponent's Tumble *''Strength of Stone'' Dragon Stance: Cannot be critically hit. Bonus Item *''Stone Dragon Blade'': Extraordinary Greatsword+20 :Damage: 2d620, 19-20;slashing, :Enchantments: Aptitude (Copies weapon feats), Shattermantle (-2 Spell Resistance on target per hit until end of round. :Special: Primordial Mountain Hammer; 1 hit that deals +17d6 damage, but penetrates damage reduction and hardness. ::If you critically hit with this attack, the target must make a Reflex save (DC equal to 10 plus damage dealt) or be knocked back 10 feet and prone. Category:Dungeons and Dragons